Charmed and Dangerous
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Prudence Halliwell Jr. Is one of the most powerful witches of all time. But before Prue there was Bella...What do these girls have in common? Well...they're the same person. CharmedxTwilight.
1. Preface

**Characters:**

**Prudence Jane Halliwell**

**October 28th, 1970 – May 17th 2001**

**Portrayed:** Shannon Doherty

**Children:** 2

Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection

* * *

**Andrew James Trudeau**

**November 11th 1969 - January 5th 1999**

**Portrayed**: Ted King

**Children**: 2

* * *

**Piper Lynn Halliwell**

**June 7th 1972 -**

**Portrayed**: Holly Marie Combs

**Children**: 3

Powers: freezing time, Molecule Combustion

* * *

**Leo Charles Halliwell**

**August 12th 1920 -**

**Portrayed**: Brian Krause

**Children**: 3

Powers: Orbing, Healing

* * *

**Paige Rose Halliwell**

**August 2 1977 -**

**Portrayed**: Rose McGowan

**Children**: 3

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing, Glamoring, Healing

* * *

**Henry James Mitchell**

**April 19th 1976 -**

**Portrayed**: ?

**Children**: 3

* * *

**Phoebe Anne Halliwell**

**November 2nd 1975 -**

**Portrayed**: Alyssa Milano

**Children**: 2 (Four months Pregnant)

Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy

* * *

**Coop Halliwell**

**?**

**Portrayed**: ?

**Children**: 2

* * *

**Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell**

**November 13th 1987 -**

**Portrayed by**: Kristen Stewart

**Age:** 28

**Children**: None

Powers: Telekinesis, Empathy, Premonition, Astral Projection, Freezing time, Telepathy, Cyrokenisis

Note: She is the daughter of the most powerful charmed one, so she inherited all the charmed powers, and some of her own, hence her telepathy and Cyrokenisis, the ability over ice.

* * *

**Charmed Kids**:

**Wyatt Mathew Halliwell**

**February 2nd 2003 - **

**Age: 12**

**Powers: Electrokenisis, Telekinetic orbing, Molecule Combustion, Orbing, Healing, Glamoring.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**

**March 17th 2005**

**Age: 10**

**Powers: Telekenisis, Freezing time, Orbing  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prudence Melinda Halliwell**

**May 15th 2007**

**Age: 8**

**Powers: Molecule Menipulation (Going through solid objects, like walls.), Orbing, Healing  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penelope Hope Mitchell Halliwell**

**June 20th 2007**

**Age: 8**

**Powers: Orbing, Levitation, Premonitions  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Patricia Helen Mitchell Halliwell**

**June 20th 2007**

**Age: 8**

**Powers: Telekinetic orbing, Conjuring, Orbing  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Henry James Mitchell Halliwell**

**December 17th 2009**

**Age: 6 **

**Powers: Orbing, Healing, Glamoring.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Payton Isabella Halliwell**

**July 5th 2007**

**Age: 8**

**Powers: Premonitions, Astral Projection, Love Lines (To see lines that connects soul mates or love interestes.)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pandora Paige Halliwell**

**September 23 2011**

**Age: 6**

**Powers: Levitation  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Phaedra Piper - Anne Halliwell**

**?**

**Age: Not born yet**

**Power: Flashing (Cupid travel), Freezing time  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Preface: Charmed & Dangerous**

I have never given much thought as to how I'd die. Eight years ago I would have told you the same thing, but in those days I was staring into the face of a Vampire out for my blood. If you are not confused yet then maybe you might need some help, I mean When I realized my boyfriend sparkled in the sun and could kill me with a twitch of his little finger, I was scared, but I shielded my fear and covered it up with amazement. I don't think he was ever the wiser. I've got off track though, were was I? Oh yeah how I'd die.

Funny story that, This wouldn't be the first time in eight years. You see I'm a Witch. Not just any witch, a charmed Witch, the Daughter of the most powerful Witch. Eight years ago I wouldn't have known this, it wasnt until five years ago I found my place in this world. Eight years ago I couldn't tell you my full name, because all those years ago I wasn't even sure who I was. It was four months after my boyfriend left me - Yes the Bastard left ME - and I was so sure I'd die from the pain. I was eighteen then and I didn't really know the true meaning of Pain, that was until my luck with love continued. I remember before I met my family, I got so angry at my dad that I threw him through the second floor window. I was so shocked, I didnt mean too, I didnt even touch him. I ran out and saw him bleeding, I was crying when in a bright light of blue sparks a tall blond man appeared, he introduced himself as Leo, he healed my dad and together we explained everything to me.

After that things got weird. Leo had mentioned how much I resembled someone and then mentioned his wife, Piper Halliwell. My dad looked shocked then asked a question I will never forget.

"Leo, does you wife have a relative named Pru? Prudence Halliwell?" After that I blanked out only to hear him tell me I was adopted. That's wright, I was adopted, I wasn't Isabella Swan. I wasn't even named Isabella. When My parents adopted me the only thing mentioned was that I have a P name, they didn't listen and named me Isabella Marie. I pissed at this so as soon as I regained any since of normalcy I changed my name legally. I even got to meet my parents. While I talked to them I asked then if I could be renamed. It was My father who answered.

"Bella, after everything me and Pru have heard about you. I know you are a remarkable girl and I will never regret making you. I do regret not raising you or staying with your mother. With the premision of your mom, I'd like to name you Prudence, Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell. We Love you." Then I never saw them again. I refused to cry, I never did, only when I remembered I had a younger brother, a Twin...he was dead, he had never made it two hours after his birth. After meeting my parents I got to know my aunts, and cousins.

Piper and Leo where married and had been through so much to be together. For a while I didn't look at them, I couldn't, not while they where together. Every time I did I got flashes of myself and Edward. Soon enough I had made a shield and buried my emotions, I went to college, Plan B, right? I decided to follow in my mothers foot steps, I really did grow to love the field. History really was my passion, while I learned my mother was quite the photographer.

I simply adored Pipers Children. Wyatt was the oldest, and was around Three when we meet. Chris was the middle child and I grew very attached to him. Finally Piper had her last child almost a year after I came into the Halliwell manor, They had even gone to such lengths as to give me my moms old room. With Phoebe I saw glimpses of myself, she had just as much trouble with Love. We grew really close and I looked up to her like a second mother.

I also met Billie, she wasn't my aunt, she became my best friend. She was the same age as me and we went to the same university. She was searching for her sister, Christy, and I tried my hardest to be their with her, every step of the way. It was the hardest day in my life when she turned against us with her sister, who I NEVER LIKED. Piper was pissed with herself and together we defeated them, but in the process, we died, all except Piper. I never doubted piper was smart and I don't think I was ever more happy as to when she saved us by going back in time and recreating the power of three with my grandparents, Patty and Penny. This was actually the first time we met, they thought I was my mother at first, I Hated to have to break it to them.

The final battle was re fought and in the end we won, the right way. Leo was returned by the angel of Destiny and peace was restored, though Billie lost her sister that day. I tried so hard to help her and in the end she was happy I was there to heal the pain. It did take three months and within this time, Paige, who was my whitelighter along with Leo, who got his wings back, and we of course got the gift of eternal youth. We didn't want it at first but when they explained that we wouldn't have to move and as soon as people started noticing they would wipe their memories and remark our files, birth certificates and what not. The Children of course wouldn't have to worry for a while. Paige and Phoebe had both married, Paige to a handsome parole officer, Henry, and Phoebe to Cupid.

I am not joking, Phoebe married a cupid, coop. Around the same time as Piper had Melinda, Paige popped out twins. Penelope and Patricia, and Phoebe came home with Payton a few weeks before. I finished collage in record time, June of 2009, and around this time Paige had baby number three, Henry Jr. I soon started job hunting and landed one at Bucklands, who was surprisingly still around. I was their a year and I was titled the new Prue Halliwell...funny cause I was Prue Halliwell, just with a Jr. At the end. By then I was happy living my life with my family, I was 21 years old, a successful business women, a powerful witch and had a great family. It wasn't long until my random dates stopped and I found someone I thought may last. His name was Sam, Sam Ryder. Thing was he turned out to be a Darklighter. Funny, my aunt falls for a Whitelighter and I fall for a Darklighter with a Heart.

Sam was working for the new source, a shock to us too. I dated him for a year and a half before I found out, and by then I was in love. I even thought I was pregnant for a while, I wasn't but I had hoped I was. I was so sure he was good, my family was even going to help him, make him human, but the source found out and killed him. I would never see him again. I moved on, but I was not as believable in love any longer. I noticed the way Coop looked at me with pity, and I hated it, so I moved out. Got a flat in town, close to where Phoebe lived with Coop. Piper was hurt but she understood. Soon enough I couldn't handle living alone and in 2011 the same time as Phoebe gave birth to her second daughter, Pandora, I moved back to the manor, healed from the loss of Sam.

My dating streek hasnt been to good but I dont need a man, I'm now 28 years old but can pase as a 19 to 21 year old thanks to the angel of destinies gift of enternal youth, and I am loving single life, that was until **_he _**came back**.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Climate Change**

"So what can you tell me about this piece Ms. Halliwell? My late husband was a very...picky collector and I know he would be just as picky as to who appraised his work." Ms. Workman said and Prue smiled, one her aunts had told her countless times she inherited from her mom.

"I am sure he was; by looking at these pieces...I'd say these date back to the late 1800's." Prue got up and grabbed a magnified glass before leaning down to inspect the portrait. Her Black Tank top riding up just a tad to show her midriff. Her long black skirt flowed to her ankles where her feet were covered by black ankle boots. "Its a original Van Gogh...You can see the brush strokes that the oil based paints created. From this and the painting itself, a self portrait, I'd say it was painted around 1884 or 85'." She stood up and walked to her chair, sat down and used the momentum to roll over to the book shelf. She grabbed a thick book and flipped through it, and nodded a smile on her face. "It is defiantly his work, the flawless shape its in will get a great audience at auction and assuming the brush strokes have never been tampered with it was defiantly painted in 1884, or at least began in 1884 and finished in 1885."

"Well..I'm sold. You are just as good as Susan said you were, and just as knowledgeable as you mother if not more so. When can I expect the money from the auction?" Mrs. Workman asked and Prue smiled and pulled out a form and sat it in front of her. "Within the week, the auction is in two days and you should get the cheek the next day if not sooner. Just sign here giving us the rights to appraise the pieces and to put it into the gallery." Prue said and Mrs. Workman nodded.

Prue's Pov::

I smiled happily as Mrs. Workman signed the form and as she left I turned back to the five self portraits of Vincent Van Gogh. I turned back to my desk and opened my laptop as I started looking up the background of the pieces. I heard someone knock at the door and told them to come in, I looked up only to see a man with graying hair and a businesse suit on. "Yes can I help you?" He smiled and sat down.

"Oh...this brings back memories. You don't recognize me do you Prue?" He asked and I furred my brow only to turn it into a glare with my Hazel eyes, the eyes I received from my mother. "Victor." I hissed. He laughed and nodded. "Your mother reacted the same way when I showed up in this very office some 13 years ago. I just wish to meet my granddaughter." He said and I gritted my teeth and stood up my black with red undertone hair falling just past my shoulders. "How dare you...its been Eight years since I found my family and not once did you want to see me! Get out of my office." I said and gestured sharply to the door in my anger. He smiled his hazel/blue eyes sparkling.

"You just like your mother Prudence, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was scared. I was so sure you'd look like Pru, I just never realized how much so. Me and your mother had a rocky relationship and I never really knew if she ever forgave me, I was afraid seeing you would bring back old ghost." Victor said. I looked at him with anger but part of me understood his side of the story. I had never once met the man, not since I was born and when I could use him the most he wasn't there. I look down and nod before speaking.

"I can understand that, Victor. I can live with that, I know how hard it must be to look at me, call me by my name and try not to think of my mom. I know because I struggle not to cry everyday because she was taken from me before I could ever know her. I wish everything was different but its not and this is what god and whoever controls the outcome of our lives wanted. The truth is Victor I don't trust you at this moment, maybe in time we could get to that granddaughter - grandfather bonding thing."

"You Mother and father would be proud." He said and nodded. He moved in a bit, his arms spread and I moved to return it. We stood awkwardly like that for a minute before my cell rang. I pulled back and picked it up, smiling as I saw the home phone. "Its Piper." I said holding up a finger.

"Hello? Hey Piper.... No is something wrong?" I asked as I looked at where Victor was to see him gone, I frowned and sighed as I held the phone away from my ear. "Piper, calm down. I'm sure your just over reacting. I'm on my way home...I'll see you when I do. Bye, me too." I said and closed the phone. I hit my office phone income. "Kate, can you tell Susan I had a family emergency and had to leave...I would also like for you to get Kyle to come put the portraits in the vault."

"Sure Ms. Halliwell." I sighed and got my keys and purse before leaving my office and heading to my car, a BMW X-5, a blue one. I arrived home just as Phoebe pulled in with Payton and Pandora. As soon as Payton and Pandora saw me they ran towards me. "Aunt Prue, Aunt Prue!" I smiled, they where the only ones who called me Aunt Prue, the other kids just called me Prue. I had tried to tell them I wasn't really their aunt but they refused to call me anything other. "Hey Payt, Pan...how are my favorite little girls today?" I asked as I picked them up. Phoebe smiled and coughed causing the girls to look at Phoebe who was four months pregnant.

"Come on girls, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris are waiting for you inside." Phoebe said and I let them down as they ran inside. I walked over to her and put my hand her stomach. "And how is little Phaedra today?" I asked as I rubbed her bulging tummy. Phoebe laughed and slapped my hand away lightly. Unlike Piper who couldn't stand her belly being touched Phoebe actually didn't mind but that didn't mean she wanted people to linger. "Phaedra is fine, by the way how was your date last night?" She asked and I pursed my lips and scrunching up my nose I 'blehed', and broke out into fits. "Oh..It was..Ok..." Phoebe looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I sighed. "Ok it was horrible.." I answered as we entered the manor.

"What was Horrible?" Piper asked as she held tray of plates with sandwiches in it. I skipped over and went to take one but she slapped my hand I glared and flexed my finger causing it to fly into my hand, I stuck it into my mouth before she could say anything and she pointed her finger at me accusingly. "Personal gain!" She grumbled and Phoebe shook her head.

"Prue's date last night." She said and I swallow before nodding. "Yeah with Dick..." I said my lips forming a pout and Piper snorted in laughter.

"Dick? Oh honey you don't need Dick.." She said and Phoebe laughed as well and I smiled at Pipers unknown innuendo. "Deja Vu." Phoebe said and Piper rolled her eyes while I ate my half sandwich was really good as I hadn't eaten today. "Anyway, What was the big emergency and where is Paige?" I asked looking around for my youngest aunt. She was usually here first.

"She's on her way..she had to get the kids from school. She then has to take them to Henry at the station." Piper said as she walked into the sun room and gave the tray of sandwiches to the kids who were gathered around the little kiddie table. Chris was 10, and as such was in a bigger chair with his bother at a table made for two. Mel, Pan, and Payt were gathered around the blue kid table.

"Hey Prue!" Wyatt said as he smiled at me. He was oldest besides myself. He was 12 and had curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Wy...how you liking magic school?" I asked and he smiled and took a bite of his sandwich giving me a thumbs up.

"OK, What demon are we going.....Phoebe what are you doing here?" Paige asked as she orbed in.

"Umm...helping." She said and Piper finally noticed she was still here and had not just dropped off the kids.

"No your not. You have a baby to think about, besides this is why I called Prue." Piper said and I nodded, fully agreeing. Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes before we ascended the stairs to the attic. We entered together and Piper walked over to the book while Phoebe went over to the couch from aunt pearl and sat down. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders, I knew what it was like to be sat on the side lines...When I had thought I was pregnant before Sam died, Piper wouldn't let me near the simplest potion.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked and went over to look over Pipers shoulder.

"Climate changing demons." She answered and I furred my brow and looked at her.

"Umm Piper not to be snippy or anything..but..Have you lost your marbles? Climate changing demons?" I asked and she sighed and looked at me.

"There has to be a demonic reason why suddenly the weather people are telling us we wont be having any sun in San Fransisco for up to two years. Its not normal." Piper said and I sighed. "Pipe...Did you think it was just what the weather people said. The atmosphere had shifted slightly making some other weather our weather. I mean Forks has been Sunny since last January, and Phoenix, Has been snowing none stop for a week now. It isn't anything to do with demons." I said as I closed the book for her.

"Your wright..I just over reacted..." Piper said and then we heard my phone ring. I picked it up and closed my eyes at the id. "Hello, Prue Halliwell." I answered only to pull back at Susan's screaming.

"Yes, I'm sorry Susan, My aunt had a emergency with her...I see, Ok I'll be there. Bye." I closed the phone and made a chocking motion with my hand at a invisible person. Piper and Phoebe and of course Paige all chuckled and Piper looked at me waiting for answers.

"Sorry, that was Susan, she says I have to attend a dinner tonight to talk about a huge appraisal. I ether be there or be Squared. Otherwise If I want to keep my job I'll show up." I said and put the phone away. I smiled at them before going to the attic door to leave.

"I love you!" Piper called and I nodded and called back, "Me too!"

(Normal Pov)

Piper looked at her sisters and said, "Does she know she does that?" Phoebe shrugged and Paige looked confused. "What?" She asked.

"Say 'Me Too.' I haven't heard her tell us I love you since...before Sam died." Piper said and Phoebe sighed and Paige frowned.

"MOMMY! HELP!" Melinda screamed and the sisters looked at each other and ran downstairs intime to see a demon take Melinda.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part I  
**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

**_"Within the week, the auction is in two days and you should get the cheek the next day if not sooner. Just sign here giving us the rights to appraise the pieces and to put it into the gallery."_**

**_"Yes can I help you?"_**

**_"Oh...this brings back memories. You don't recognize me do you Prue?"_**

**_"Victor."_**

**_"You Mother and father would be proud."_**

**_"OK, What demon are we going.....Phoebe what are you doing here?"_**

**_"Umm...helping."_**

**_"No your not. You have a baby to think about, besides this is why I called Prue."_**

**_"So what are we looking for?"_**

**_"Climate changing demons."_**

**_"Your wright..I just over reacted..."_**

**_"Sorry, that was Susan, she says I have to attend a dinner tonight to talk about a huge appraisal. I ether be there or be Squared. Otherwise If I want to keep my job I'll show up."_**

**_"Say 'Me Too.' I haven't heard her tell us I love you since...before Sam died."_**

**_"MOMMY! HELP!"_**

* * *

**This time:**

**Normal Pov::**

"Oh god, Mel!" Piper yelled as the demon shimmered away. Phoebe gasped and ran into the sun room to see the tables turned over and the kids gone. "Where are the others?" Phoebe asked as tears came to her eyes. Piper sighed and came over to her younger sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be OK Pheobs." She whispered and Phoebe sobbed as her tears leaked over. "Damn hormones." Phoebe sobbed as she straightened up. "I found them!" Came Paige's voice. PiPiper and Phoebe looked at each other before walking into the dinning room to see the girls, minus Melinda asleep on the floor and Chris and Wyatt across the room asleep against the wall. "Are they alright?" Phoebe asked and Paige nodded.

"Looks like their just asleep. Light as a feather and as flighty as a bird. What used to be asleep will now be...aware." Piper said and blue orbs surrounded the kids and they awoke.

"Nice Spell, Sis." Phoebe muttered and Piper frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Mel!" Wyatt yelled as he awoke Piper sniffed and let tears leak down her face as she walked over to comfort Wyatt as Paige went and got the book.

**Prue's Condo:::**

Prue got to the condo she used to live in and now owned as a extra space for when she needed a break from her aunts twenty minutes latter. Prue parked one of her three parking spots, her two other cars parked beside her, and walked up to her top floor flat.

She walked in and dumped her work bag on the floor beside the closet and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "I really need to get a new job." She whispered though she knew she loved her job to much. After drinking her soda she walked into the bathroom to take a shower never hearing her cell phone ringing.

"This is Prue Halliwell, I'm not in right now so please leave a message." BEEP!

"Prue, answer the phone...please. Ok Prue, Melinda has been Kidnapped, me and Paige are scrying now, we may need the power of three and Phoebe can't be put at risk. Thanks."

**Manor::**

"She didn't answer. God, she has to pick now to not answer her cell phone." Piper said as she slammed the phone down. Paige had orbed the other kids to their dads, and Phoebe was now pacing.

"Then let me help. We are going to need the power of three and if Prue isn't answering..." Phoebe began.

"No, If I have to I'll orb to her. You are not facing demons in your condition." Paige said and Phoebe pouted as Piper looked through the book. "Dammit what am I looking for?" She said frustrated and slammed the book shut.

Paige shook her head where she was scrying and Phoebe bit her lip, "Didn't anyone see what the demon looked like?" She asked. Piper let her shoulders sag and banged her hand against her forehead. "No...It was so fast. Paige?" Piper asked looking behind her and she sighed as Paige shook her head.

"I'm gonna call Prue back." Piper said and took the phone back up.

**Prue's Condo: Prue's Pov**

I got out of the shower fifteen minutes latter and walked into my back room and dressed in a set of black lacy underwear and sat at my vanity and applied my make up. I dressed in a Knee length skirt and a Midnight Blue blouse, and brushed my hair. I walked to my closet and put on peep toe black pumps and then walked into the living room.

I turned my head to the door as I heard a beeping noise. I blinked and walked over to see my cell phone blinking red. I picked it up and sighed as I saw it was Piper. "You have got to be kidding." I replayed the messages, and gasped.

"Prue, answer the phone...please. Ok Prue, Melinda has been Kidnapped, me and Paige are scrying now, we may need the power of three and Phoebe can't be put at risk. Thanks." Beep!

"Prue answer this damn phone. We need you here." Beep!

"Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell! If you don't answer this damn Phone...Phoebe!" came the last message and I heard the sound of a fire ball hitting something and screams in the background. I narrowed my eyes and hung it up. I looked up and screamed, "Leo!" He arrived almost in a instinctual manner.

"Its about time! I just heard about Melinda myself..." He said a sad look on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek and went to hug him. I had always thought of him like a father, or a older brother. He was the only one who knew the truth of Sam and..Priyanka.

"I am so sorry, We will get her back...But what was the last message on my phone about? I heard Piper yell for Phoebe, is she alright?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded.

"The demon who took Mel, sent some lower level demons after the sisters. Paige was hurt jumping in front of Phoebe, it was a close call." Leo said and I nodded and grabed his hand. "Well lets not keep them waiting." I said and he nodded and with a slight pulling sensation we disapeared in blue and white lights.


	4. Chapter 3

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

Preface: Charmed and Dangerous

Chapter 1: Climate Change

Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I

Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II

Chapter 4: Could it be?

Chapter 5: High school sweethearts

Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes

Chapter 7: Remembrance

Chapter 8: Recendelence

Chapter 9: Battle Planes

Chapter 10: Source of all Evil

Chapter 11: Promises

Chapter 12: History Repeats

Chapter 13: Once Charmed

_Epilogue_

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II  
**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

_**"Oh god, Mel!"**_

_**"Where are the others?"**_

_**"Everything will be OK Pheobs." **_

_**"I found them!"**_

_**"Looks like their just asleep. Light as a feather and as flighty as a bird. What used to be asleep will now be...aware."**_

_**"Nice Spell, Sis."**_

_**"I really need to get a new job." **_

_**"This is Prue Halliwell, I'm not in right now so please leave a message." BEEP!**_

_**"Then let me help. We are going to need the power of three and if Prue isn't answering..."**_

_**"I'm gonna call Prue back."**_

_**"Prue answer this damn phone. We need you here." Beep!**_

_**"Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell! If you don't answer this damn Phone...Phoebe!"**_

_**"I am so sorry, We will get her back...But what was the last message on my phone about? I heard Piper yell for Phoebe, is she alright?"**_

_**"Well lets not keep them waiting." **_

* * *

**This time:**

**Normal Pov::**

When Prue and Leo arrived Piper was looking through the book of shadows while Phoebe looked over Paige, who was laying on aunt pearl couch unconscious. "Its about damn time! What the hell were you doing Prue?" Piper yelled as she walked away from the book and over to Prue.

Prue sighed and closed her eyes. " I was getting ready for tonight's dinner, obviously that may not happen now, I'm sorry." She said and Piper sighed and nodded before looking over to Phoebe. "Is she ok?" She asked and Prue walked over to her youngest aunt and knelled to look over her.

"Yeah, I think." Phoebe said as she whipped her tears away. Prue hugged Phoebe and looked over at Leo and nodded over to Paige's unconscious figure and the burn on her left shoulder. Leo nodded and walked over to heal her as Prue got up and grabbed Melinda's Bunny, Mr. Hoppity Hop. Prue gasped and closed her eyes as a Premonition hit her.

**Vision::**

_"Are you sure this will work, these are the charmed ones?" A beautiful girl asked as she stared with hate at Melinda who was trapped inside a cage. A man with a evil grin came out. "We have been paid well for this, Adriano...it doesn't matter if it will work or not." Said the man._

_"If you say so Adrastos."_

_Melinda started to wake up and as her brown eyes opened she screamed and tried to phase through the cage only to be shocked._

**End vision::**

"What did you see?" Phoebe asked as Prue came out of her Premonition. Every time Phoebe got pregnant her powers went wonky, sometimes she couldn't levitate, other times her empathy would stop working, this time her premonitions didn't work. **(Switch to Prue's pov)**

I smiled and walked over to the book. "I saw Melinda and her kidnappers." Everyone looked at me, even Paige who was healed and now staring at me with confusion. "Kidnappers? As in Plural?" Piper asked. I nodded and came upon the entry I was looking for.

"Adriano and Adrastos, demon Mercenaries. They usually work for the source when needed and are easily pursued to take up a job offer. Separately they are just lower level demons, but together...." I stopped and looked up at my aunts and uncle. "Together they have leveled villages and cities with Adriano's power over the earth and Adrastos power over Illusions."

"I don't get it. Why would anyone want Melinda? She is the one with the most passive powers. " Paige asked, biting her lip. I nodded, understanding where she was coming from and Piper glared at nothing and let out a tiny frustrated scream.

"How do we vanquish their sorry asses?" She asked and I smiled.

"A simple Potion will do the trick..." I began only to be cut off by Phoebe.

"Let me do it! I want to help..."

"No!" I yelled instantly. Everyone turned to look at me shocked, all but Leo.

"What? Why..Prue I can make a simple vanquishing potion." Phoebe huffed. I glared and shook my head.

"No Phoebe, you are Pregnant, you will stay here and help Paige scry." I said and looked down at the ingredients before heading to the kitchen. I knew the instant I entered the kitchen and got the pot we brewed most our potions in that Piper had followed me. I look up into my aunts brown eyes as I filled it with a half cup of holly water, which when you owned two rosaries was easy to make. I heated it a bit before adding crushed mandrake root.

"Why were you so hard on Phoebe, Prue?" Piper asked and I sighed as I stirred the searing Potion. I grabbed a few Rose petal, pretty rare for vanquishing potions but we stocked everything these days.

"I just don't think she should do anything to strainious." I said as I added the Rose petals and stirred counter clock wise and then grabbed some rock salt. I took some mint and rosemary from the cabinet behind me and together through them in and stepped back as the potion turned Violet and admitted a cloud of smoke.

"No that isn't the reason and you know that. Something else is the matter." Piper pushed and I put my hand on the counter and looked into her eyes. "Piper can we not do this right now? I have had a really bad day. First I see Victor as work..." I was cut off by Piper.

"Wow, What!? You saw dad and you didn't tell me?" She yelled. I raised a eyebrow and looked at my potion and turned off the heat before adding imp blood and letting it cool. I shrugged and muttered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I thought I told you."

"No you didn't tell me! Though that is a different matter all together! Lets get back to the fact that you have been a total witch, excuse my irony, to everyone for the past four days. I may have been a bit protective of us when we were pregnant, and when you thought you were but I didn't stop us from making potions!" Piper yelled and I cringed.

I sighed gritted my teeth, tears flowing to my Hazel eyes. "Do you really want to know Piper! I don't want what happened to me to happen to Phoebe!" I yelled and sobbed as I thought about my late fiance and unborn child that never had a chance.

Piper looked at me confused and I sighed and wiped some of my tears away.

"I lied when I said I read the test wrong. I was indeed pregnant, four months to be precise, the doctor said I had trouble gaining wait so no one had noticed. I had just told Sam when he was killed and I told you guys the next week, lying about just taking the test. I was expecting a girl, the doctor said they couldn't tell for sure but I knew, I was sure, Do you remember that Hell Hound we vanquished a few days latter?" I asked and she nodded.

"I made the potion to vanquish it, one of the ingredients was Belladonna Root and that mixed with the wolfsabane caused a vapor I didn't know was fatal to Darklighters, my baby was half, I miscarried the next day. I called Leo and went straight to the hospital, the baby was so small, but the doctors could tell it was a girl from the body...I decided not to tell you because I didn't want pity...only Leo knows, and now you do." I cried and she rushed over and hugged me, I looked over her shoulder to see my aunts and Leo all with tears rolling down her face.

"I am so sorry, Prue." Phoebe said and I smiled slightly and pulled away from Piper.

"You didn't know, I should have told you though. I named her Priyanka...Priyanka Alice Halliwell." I said and they all smiled. "It is a beautiful name, Prue" Paige said and I nodded and turned to where the potion was.

"Well lets get this show on the road. I need us to all add our blood to the potion and bless it. " I said and went over. I grabbed a atheme we kept in the drew and cut my palm, I let the blood drip onto the atheme and into the potion. "With this blood I bless thy be, by the power of three." I said in a whisper and as my blood hit the violet liquid the potion puffed out dark blue smoke and turned a clearish Violet color.

I walked over to Piper and gave her the knife and she repeated the process, Paige then followed and I even relented and let Phoebe. "So this potion is all we need?" Phoebe asked and I sighed.

"We still need to find Melinda, will you go and write a spell for that?" I asked and to my surprise she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and chirped in a hyper way. "Already done. I'm gonna need the blood from her closet relative, her brother." She said and Piper nodded and Leo orbed away only to reappear three minutes latter with Wyatt.

Piper handed him the atheme and he nodded and cut his palm and let it fall into a pot Phoebe had put a half cup of water, boiling in and had a selection of Rosemary, Time, and Poppy at her disposal. I took the ingredients and wrapped them around Mr. Hoppity Hop from where they where situated inside a tea like bag. I kissed the bunny and dropped it inside the pot a puff of smoke came from it and the sisters and I grabbed hands and began to chant.

"With the Power of Three we call to thee, bring us to the one we seek." We chanted this three times each and in white orbs we disappeared only to reappear in a dark and damp cave. "Mommy! Auntie Phoebe, Paige, Prue!" A child like voice called. Piper smiled as she saw the brown hair of Melinda from her cage. I looked around looking for the demons from my vision.

"Where are the demons, Mel?" I asked and I saw her eyes widen as Pain hit me from behind. I landed with a grunt against the far wall, my aunts not far from me. I glared and gritted my teeth as I got up, a deep voice sounded, "Right here." I looked up to see a attractive man with a tribal tattoo on the side of his face, I knew this was Adrastos, and beside him was a beautiful women with white hair and blue/white eyes.

"Go to hell!" I hissed and waved my hand and watched as they flew back against the wall. I stood up as my aunts did as well and watched as Piper flicked her hands with intention to blow the demons sorry asses off. The blast only made the step back a bit and scorch their cloths. Piper gasped and I glared, without looking at my aunts I spoke. "Get Mel out I'll handle Dumb and dumber." With that I flicked my wrist in quick concession and watched as they back up and Adrastos gasped in pain and held his shoulder which I could tell was now bleeding.

"You little Bitch!" He yelled and Adriano came forward and threw a fire balled me, I brought my left hand to my lips and kissed it lightly before blowing against it and I smiled as white snow like particles came from it and froze the fireball, I flicked my other wrist and watched it explode, I nodded to my aunts who had the potions and as the demons where distracted through the potions and the demons screamed in pain before combusting in fire.

I sighed and walked over to Phoebe. "I'm sorry for being a total Bitch to you these past four weeks, or months. I just didn't want you to get hurt, You are ok right?" I asked and she nodded and patted her stomach. "Yep...I didn't even hit the ground, I levitated, but it felt different, I think its the babies power." She said and I smiled and looked over to Piper who was getting Melinda out of the cage and Paige who was helping.

"I love you." I heard Phoebe say and I turned to her and said with a smile on my face, "I love yo too." I saw the shock and happiness on her face before Melinda ran to me and hugged me and Phoebe. "Lets go home..." Piper said and I nodded and then looked at my watch, I gasped.

"Lets, I have a thirty minutes to get to the Dinner before I'm stuck hitting the classified's." I said and we all grabbed Phoebe and orbed home.

**Mystery Pov:::**

I watched as the Bitch orbed home with her family. For almost nine years I have watched her, waited for my time to strike. I had saw her get her heart crushed by the one who killed my mate, and I saw as she fell into deep depression. I watched as she through her father out her bedroom window and I listened as the damn whitelighter explained who she was. I was shocked to learn the one who has ruined my life, the mere mortal was not a mortal at all, but a Witch.

I was even more surprised to learn she was charmed ones daughter, I had heard the myth from Aro on many trips to Volterra but I never believed something so powerful could be true. I stalked her and waited as she settled into her new life as Prue Halliwell, I watched as she found love in a ANOTHER. I watched and listened and plotted to make her life hell. I sat back as she feel in love with the one who was meant to kill her, and I ruined her life by sending the demon after the Darklighter. I tampered with her life with happiness and watched as the unborn bitch she carried was killed from the hell hound I had sent.

Soon, very soon I would get my ultimate revenge on Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell.

**A/n: Hey, thanks for reading and I thank everyone for the reviews I have. I hope to see many more for this chapter, hopefully 10 (WinkWink) Can anyone guess who the mystery Pov is? Whoever is right gets a sneak peek of the sequel when I get to the chapter before the Epilouge, and a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

Preface: Charmed and Dangerous

Chapter 1: Climate Change

Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I

Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II

Chapter 4: Could it be?

Chapter 5: High school sweethearts

Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes

Chapter 7: Remembrance

Chapter 8: Recendelence

Chapter 9: Battle Planes

Chapter 10: Source of all Evil

Chapter 11: Promises

Chapter 12: History Repeats

Chapter 13: Once Charmed

_Epilogue_

**Chapter 4: Could it be?  
**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

_**"Is she ok?"**_

_**"Are you sure this will work, these are the charmed ones?"**_

_**"We have been paid well for this, Adriano...it doesn't matter if it will work or not." Said the man.**_

_**"If you say so Adrastos."**_

_**"What did you see?" **_

_** "I saw Melinda and her kidnappers."**_

_**"Let me do it! I want to help..."**_

_**"No!" **_

_**"No Phoebe, you are Pregnant, you will stay here and help Paige scry."**_

_**"Why were you so hard on Phoebe, Prue?"**_

_**"I lied when I said I read the test wrong. I was indeed pregnant, four months to be precise, the doctor said I had trouble gaining wait so no one had noticed. I had just told Sam when he was killed and I told you guys the next week, lying about just taking the test. I was expecting a girl, the doctor said they couldn't tell for sure but I knew, I was sure, Do you remember that Hell Hound we vanquished a few days latter?"**_

_**"I am so sorry, Prue."**_

_**"You didn't know, I should have told you though. I named her Priyanka...Priyanka Alice Halliwell." **_

_**"Where are the demons, Mel?"**_

_**"Lets, I have a thirty minutes to get to the Dinner before I'm stuck hitting the classified's."**_

* * *

**This time:**

**Normal Pov::**

In the Underworld a clocked figure, obviously female knelled in front of a scared demon on a thrown in front of her. behind the figure was thirty to forty other demons and beyond that more black cloaked figures like the one kneeling.

"My Liege, the plan was a success." The figure said. A sinister but musical voice filtered through the hooded figure. The source smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Is that what you call a success, two of my best mercenaries are in the wasteland because of your plan!" He said and the figure ducked their head more, a few strands of curly red hair falling from the hood.

"Please, the sacrifice of Adrastos and his sister was necessary, as a token of my gratitude, my second hand, Seiya, will give you back one demon of your choice." The hooded figure said and another similar hooded person stepped forward and bowed. The source nodded and looked to seiya. "Bring me Barbas..." Not minutes after he spoke the demons name a man in black appeared. He looked around confused before grinning.

"You better be right about this Victoria." The source said and the figure stood and lowered her hood to revile red eyes and curly red hair.

"I am." She said.

**Halliwell House:::**

"I am so getting fired for this!" Prue cried as she rushed around Pipers room getting dressed all over again. She brushed her almost black hair and looked up as Piper applied eyeliner for her and Phoebe applied a bit of lip gloss from her other side. She breathed in and looked over to Paige getting her outfit together.

"No, you still have...10 minutes to get their on time." Piper said and Prue looked at the clock and rolled her eyes.

"That clock has been five minutes to fast for two weeks, Piper!" Prue said and jumped up and grabbed the black dress from Paige and head for the closet to put it on and get the black pumps Piper was letting her borrow. Prue headed back over with her eyes closed as she let her breath out in a frustrated sigh.

"I just realized I still lived here and had most my shit here...I am so fired." Prue said and Paige and Phoebe cringed while Piper made the motions of zipping your lips at her niece. "Watch the language...the baby might hear."

Prue looked at Piper with a raised eyebrow and smiled, "Honey, I pretty sure she wont, as the baby is a four months old fetus that still hasn't decided if the testicles will drop or not." Paige laughed and Phoebe smiled while Piper frowned with amusement in her brown eyes.

"I gotta go...Paige, orb me?" Prue asked giving her aunt a pout. Paige smiled and nodded before taking Prue's hand and they orbed away.

Halliwell Restaurant: Swan Buffet::

"I am sure Prue will be here any moment." A tall women with red hair to her shoulders and high facial features and brown eyes said "Or so help me...she will be finding another job." The women whispered but The two beside her just smiled like they had heard her and they probably had.

"Susan, please we don't mind waiting." A women about 5'6 with Carmel colored hair and golden eyes said a warm smile on her face. The man beside her, had slicked blond hair and golden eyes and they where both deathly pale. The first women known now as Susan blushed slightly and laughed, before she turned and saw the door open and a women about 28 come in. She was young looking for her age, could pass as a 19 or even 18 year old with the right cloths and make up. She had curly/wavy just past her shoulder length dark brown almost black hair and expressive bright hazel eyes.

"Oh, Prue, over here!" Susan called and The two beside her gasped as they caught the woman's face.

**Carlisle's Pov::**

I looked at my wife with love as we entered the restaurant owned by the Halliwell sisters. Swan Buffet, was a beautiful place, its name though reminded my darling Esme of our lost daughter, I could see it in her eyes. After being around for over 300 years I still found that my small family wasn't complete. First I find Edward dieing of the influenza, the Esme dieing from her injuries after jumping off a cliff. I was content with my family after that, but I knew Edward wasn't, not really. He was alone, so I found him someone I had hoped would bring him to life like Esme had me.

I found Rosalie dieing after her fiance raped and beat her. I felt truly sorry for her, and maybe I shouldn't have even saved her, I had ruined her dream of having children, the one thing I knew Rosalie wanted. I couldn't take it back though, and I knew Rose wouldn't, or she wouldn't have found Emmett, and Alice and Jasper wouldn't have found us. But even now Edward was still alone.

Eight years ago, he wasn't. We had moved to Forks, Washington to live. He met the most beautiful human inside and out, Bella Swan. The first time I met the brown haired, brown eyed beauty I knew she would bring my son happiness, but Edward couldn't bear to bring Bella harm, or turn her. So a year latter we left, I knew this broke Bella's heart, because it broke our families. To this day we don't know where she is. We came here, to San Fransisco to heal, spend a year somewhere we normally couldn't go.

"I am sure Prue will be here any moment." I heard Susan say as we sat at our table. We needed to get some more money, we always did this once every 20 or 40 years. We'd go to some auction house and sell some of our pieces from way back when.

"Or so help me...she will be finding another job." Susan whispered but me and Esme heard her clear as day. We smiled and I laughed inwardly.

"Susan, Please, we don't mind waiting." Esme said and I nodded, she blushed and looked before settling her eyes on something. Me and Esme looked up as we smelled Freesia, and Lillie's. A women, young looking, but one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen came in. Her eyes Bright hazel, it couldn't be? Could it, her eyes where hazel, Bella's Where Brown..weren't they?

**A/n: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I also want to congradulate rin03 for getting that the mystery pov was Victoria first. Also to** lil'minnie.

**The line you mentioned in your review did shadow the fact that Edward was returning. To all those who thought that it may be Sam, sorry, Sam is dead, he is unfortunatly staying dead. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

**Preface: Charmed and Dangerous**

**Chapter 1: Climate Change**

**Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I**

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II**

**Chapter 4: Could it be?**

**Chapter 5: High school sweethearts**

**Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes**

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

**Chapter 8: Recendelence**

**Chapter 9: Battle Planes**

**Chapter 10: Source of all Evil**

**Chapter 11: Promises**

**Chapter 12: History Repeats**

**Chapter 13: Once Charmed**

_**Epilogue**_

**Chapter 5: ****High School Sweethearts **

**~ 0 ~  
**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

**"My Liege, the plan was a success." **

**"Is that what you call a success? Two of my best mercenaries are in the wasteland because of your plan!" **

**"Please, the sacrifice of Adrastos and his sister was necessary, as a token of my gratitude, my second hand, Seiya, will give you back one demon of your choice." **

**"Bring me Barbas..." **

**"You better be right about this Victoria." **

**"I am." **

**"I just realized I still lived here and had most my shit here...I am so fired." **

**"I gotta go...Paige, orb me?" **

**"I am sure Prue will be here any moment." **

**"Susan, please we don't mind waiting." **

**"Oh, Prue, over here!" **

**~ 0 ~  
**

**This time**

**Prue Pov:**

This couldn't be happening. I had arrived just a few moments too late only to find this? I stood in the middle of the restaurant on the way too the table I had seen and heard Susan call me too. Fate really had it out for me, or something because I would know those inhumanly beautiful golden eyes anywhere. Sighing and forcing a smile onto my face I began to approach, slower yet at an even pace so Susan didn't notice. I was sure Carlisle and Esme did though. Who would have thought it, vampires in San Francisco. Maybe Piper was right about the weather being demonic.

"Susan, I am so sorry about being late. My cousin..." I was cut off by Susan who forced a smile on her face as she held up a hand to stop me.

"I don't care Prue, all I care about Is that your here. Now Prue these are Dr and Mrs..." I nodded and this time cut her off.

"Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I know," I told her. She looked at me shocked and Carlisle stood up and walked around to me. I thought he was going to be upset to see me but to my surprise he looked me over before pulling me into a hug.

"Bella?" he whispered, so only I heard it. I nodded and smiled.

"You know them?" Susan asked. I nodded, and walked over to Esme who had stood up as well.

"Yes. I, went to high school with them in Washington," I explained and shot Carlisle and then Esme meaningful looks. Carlisle smiled and nodded, understanding. Looking into Carlisle's eyes I focused on his mind.

_'Carlisle can you hear me?'_ I asked, through our minds. He looked at me shocked suddenly as Esme looked between us and turned to Susan.

"Yes, we met in Forks many years ago. It's great to see her again," Esme told Susan and I continued to focus on Carlisle blocking out Esme and Susan.

_'Just focus on sending me your thoughts, I'll hear them. I need to know how old you and Esme are posing as,'_ I sent to him. He took a breath and nodded. It was a few moment latter I heard his voice reply.

_'I don't know how this is happening but I am posing as Twenty-seven years and Esme is Twenty-six.'_ I nodded and looked at Susan and Esme who were discussing things. I sat down as did Carlisle and I began to speak.

"Yes, it is great to see you both again. I haven't seen them since I graduated from High school. They were a year and two years behind me in school," I said and Susan nodded.

"Oh, were you and Carlisle sweethearts?" she asked and I felt my eyes widen. I opened my mouth to speak but only began to stutter. Carlisle and Esme had a amused look on their face and Esme saved me but said something completely surprising.

"How did you guess? I actually lived next door to Be...Prue and Carlisle lived down the street. I had the biggest crush but of course you know boys they like them older women. I was so jealous and it was kind of awkward considering I was great friends with Prue's family." I gawked at her and even Carlisle seemed surprised.

"Well I guess it worked out in your favor Mrs. Cullen. God knows Prue can't seem to keep a boyfriend for long," Susan tried to joke only earning herself a slight glare from me and for Esme and Carlisle to send me a slight pitying look and I felt the wave of shock and annoyance at my boss from them. Chuckling I shook my head.

"Right, well are we going to discuss the appraisal?" I asked, as I sipped my wine. I wasn't to shocked when the waiter arrived with food I didn't even order. Then again I really didn't have to because my aunt owned the place and everyone knew my usual. I smiled at the waiter, a friend, Skyla and she returned it as I noticed Carlisle had a steak, almost rare and Esme had a soup and sandwich. Susan had a pasta dish with shrimp and I had my usual of mushroom ravioli.

"Of course. So Carlisle you said you some painting from your family?" Susan asked. Carlisle nodded but Esme answered.

"Not exactly. The painting run in my family but they're in his storage unit. After my parents' grandparents died in the early 1900's they have been passed down the generations," she explained but I figured it was more or less that they were her paintings. Either she painted them or they were really old. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, that's great..." I was cut off by a whisper.

_'Ahh...Prue just like your mother. Your worst fear...is dying young. I can help with that, the Cullens are vampire can you really trust them?'_ I blinked and shook my head.

"Be...Prue are you alright?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and nodded. Could I really trust them? I shook my head, I knew I might not be able to with my heart but they wouldn't hurt me physically.

"Yeah, I'm great. Anyways I look forward to seeing these pieces. I guess I can expect you at my office tomorrow?" I asked. Carlisle and looked to Esme and Susan opened her mouth before Esme could.

"Actually Prue, these painting are rather large and can't be carried or fitted into the office or even the vaults because of the quantity and what we already have at the auction house. I told them you'd be more the happy to see them at your house." I gaped at her. She wanted me to house priceless painting in a house with three to six kids a day not to mention the regular demon attacks. Which lets not mention the countless things that could happen to them, fireballs, oh and the other things which I couldn't think about at this time.

"I understand thought if this is a inconvenience. We can meet at our house?" Esme said and I thought about it but the thought was instantly pushed back. I couldn't see the rest of their family, or Edward for the matter. I shook my head.

"No, um I can pull some strings with Piper. She won't mind. Um we might have to house the paintings at P3 though," I told them and they nodded. I stood up then.

"This has been great but I promised Phoebe I'd help her with the nursery while Coop was out of town. I'll call you tomorrow, and you can stop by the Halliwell Manor around three," I told them and took off out the restaurant door after throwing a twenty on the table. I didn't even stop as Susan called to me.

**~ 0 ~**

**On the road:**

"Phoebe, please calm down. I am on my way. The condo is just a few streets away now." I pulled the phone away from my ear as I turned down a street towards the condo which Phoebe lived in. It had been big step to split up the power of three, or four when needed but it had been done and it had worked for years now so why not?

"I understand, I'm sorry it's just with Coop on work and me alone here it gets...weird," Phoebe said trying to find the right words, I nodded and then closed my eyes, a drowsiness coming over me.

_'You are very sleepy Prue. Let it happen, you want to sleep,'_ a whisper came and I tried to keep my eyes open. What was going on, shaking my head I turned the wheel sharply to avoid another car.

"Prue, are you alright?" Phoebe's voice said from her phone and she nodded, keeping her eyes open.

_'you want to sleep Prue,'_ the whisper returned and I dropped the phone as I fell into sleep. The last thing I heard was a car honk, a loud crash and Phoebe's screaming.

**~ 0 ~**

**Normal Pov:**

Phoebe dropped the phone as she heard the sound of metal against metal. It scared her, the thought that she might loose Prue, who she knew was her niece but always thought of as more of a sister scared her. She couldn't lose another sister, especially the last link they had to Prue Sr,. It was odd, because after so many years Prue had grown into a woman who would have been her mother twin and at first it was hard to see that Prue wasn't her mother and she wasn't Phoebe's older sister.

While the three sisters thought of Prue as another sister rather then a niece it didn't mean they hadn't realized long ago she was more then that. She wasn't a replacement for her mother, she was simply Prue. Clutching her stomach Phoebe sat down and then picked up the phone wishes she could get premonitions but she wouldn't and couldn't blame her baby for that. She did wounder why it was one of her powers always failed while pregnant. With Payton it had been Levitation, with Pandora it had been Empathy and now with her youngest it was Premonition.

Dialing Pipers house she waited with baited breath until Piper answered.

"Piper! Something is wrong with Prue..." Phoebe said but was cut off by Piper.

"Wait, hold it! What do you mean, explain," Piper said, sternly. Phoebe took a deep breath and forcing back tears she began to speak.

"I was on the phone with Prue and all the sudden I hear the sounds of a car crash. I think Prue's hurt, I'm scared Piper," Phoebe explained. Piper didn't answer right away and Phoebe knowing her sister knew she was trying to contain her own worry.

"Okay, we can fix this. Are you sure?" Phoebe sighed and nodded, even though Piper wasn't there to see.

"Positive. Oh god, what if she's gone?" Phoebe asked, her breathing becoming labored.

"No, don't think like that. Calm down and I'll have Leo look. Call the Hospitals to see if she is there," Piper said and then Phoebe nodded and slowed her breathing, by breathing in and out. After saying goodbye Phoebe stood and walked over to her purse.

_'That's your worse fear isn't Phoebe? To lose Prue, again?'_ a voice whispered. Phoebe stared and felt tears fall as she grabbed her keys. Picking up the phone she began to dial the local hospital close to the condo.

_'Why are you calling Phoebe? You know she is dead, just like your sister Pru left you, her daughter will be of no difference. She can't wait till she dies, so she won't have to worry about you any longer,'_ the whisper returned. Phoebe was now chocking on her tears as the phone on the other end was answered.

"Hello, San Francisco Memorial. Can I help you?" a female voice asked. Catching her breath Phoebe tried to find the right words for this.

"Hi...um I'm sorry but has a Prue Halliwell been admitted their? Maybe a Jane Doe with dark hair and Hazel eyes? Car Crash possibly?" Phoebe asked. There was a pause and typing from the other end and she heard whispered voices.

_'She's dead Phoebe, gone. It's your fault, if you hadn't wanted her to come over she'd still be alive,'_ the voice said and Phoebe felt her heart clinch. It was her fault, Prue was dead.

"Yes, we do have a Prue Halliwell here. She was in a car crash, the other driver wasn't injured badly..." Phoebe looked up and breathed, maybe?

"I don't care about the other driver, how is my sister!" she half yelled but then she looked straight ahead shocked. Sitting down Phoebe placed a hand over her bulging stomach. She had never called Prue her sister out loud. She couldn't take it back now and she really didn't want to.

"She is okay. She has some serious injuries but for now she's fine. I don't know a lot you'll have to talk to a Doctor." Phoebe sighed. She was alive, at least for now.

"Thank you, I'll be down as soon as I can," she said and hung up. Looking towards the bedrooms where her two daughter slept Phoebe bit her lip. What was she going to do? She didn't want to take them with her but she couldn't leave them here. Picking up the phone she called Paige, hopping Henry would be able to handle all the children.

**~ 0 ~**

**Cullen House;**

**wooded area, San Francisco**

Alice sat on the couch in there new home. She had been a wreak for years after they had left Forks, eight long years ago. She had not spoken to Edward for three years after that, blaming him for loosing her sister. That was what Bella was to her, a sister. They had a better relationship now but they still had problems. Edward was a wreak, still was, he had lost his mate but they couldn't feel to much pity when it was his own fault.

Alice looked up as Esme and Carlisle came in, smiles on their faces. Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs, Edward behind them as if the arrival of the two parental figures signaled a family meeting.

"Esme, Carlisle how was the appraisal?" Alice asked. Carlisle looked at Esme and fidgeted a bit with what to say. Edward looked at him suspiciously. He was repeating the same line over and over again, 'don't think about it.'

"Carlisle what are you hiding?" Edward asked.

"I don't know how to say this but, we saw Bella tonight." Edward was the first to move forward, in front of them. Looking at his father he tried to find the truth. Could his Bella really be in San Francisco.

"We have to leave," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"We can't, the person responsible for the appraisal. Prue Halliwell? Well it turns out Bella is Prue Halliwell. I don't know if she has always been Prue Halliwell, or if she is in hiding as her or if we don't know something we should. Also her eyes confuse me. I could have sworn Bella's eyes were Brown, not Hazel," Carlisle said. Edward started pacing. This couldn't be happening. He would do anything to see Bella again but it was to dangerous, they had to leave.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but before she could she gasped and her eyes lost focused. A vision over came her sight.

_**Vision:**_

_A very beautiful woman, not much older then her early twenties was driving her car, a BMW X-5 a phone to one ear and a hand on the wheel. She took a close look at the woman and recognized her features as what she thought Bella might look like in her twenties. She noticed a wispy figure beside her in all black, invisible to the woman's eyes. He was whispering something in her ear and then she watched in horror as the woman, who she was positive was Bella, began to fall asleep. _

_The vision ended with her dropping the phone and hitting another car. She saw the woman lurch forward and hit her head, glass shattered and showered her as well, making small cuts in places. _

_**End Vision:**_

"Oh god!" Alice said. Jasper winced at the emotions coming off Alice and Edward. He caught his wife, making sure she didn't collapse. Edward had a worried and anguished look on his face. He had seen the vision and he knew the woman was his Bella, she was even more Beautiful then he remembered.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked.

"I saw Bella, I think. She was beautiful but there was someone or something beside her whispering into her ear and then she fell asleep. Oh god, she was at the wheel, she's hurt!" Alice said, almost in hysterics. Jasper pushed as much calm as he could at his wife but even that was being fought.

"Why are we still here, let's go help her. She'll need a hospital," Rosalie said, snapping them all out of their grief and surprise. They looked at Rose in shock, they all knew Rose never really liked Bella and still didn't but over the years it had been apparent even Rose missed Bella.

"She's right, come on we'll take the jeep and BMW," Edward said, thinking practically. They were the largest of the cars and he no longer had the Volvo, It was now in storage in Washington. They were out the door in seconds and on the road, Alice trying to remember the signs and where Bella could have been.

"I think I remember a sign, two miles..three miles from San Fran condos?" Alice took a guess, trying to remember the sign Bella's car had passed. Edward nodded and floored the gas. He knew exactly where that was. It was only twenty minutes before they pulled up to see Ambulances and police cars around two wreaked cars. One was a dark blue BMW X-5 which Rosalie admired silently and the other was a Audi Coup which Edward found ironic and amusing.

"Excuse me! We are looking for a friend, we think she might have been one of the victims?" Carlisle asked one of the paramedics. Edward looked around and paused as he smelt the blood of his love. He knew the scent anywhere, and the venom pooling in his mouth was also big reminder. He almost gasped out loud when he saw the dark haired beauty on a stretcher.

"Bella?" he whispered and then took off in a run towards her. He was at her side, spooking the two people bringing her towards the ambulance. She was unconscious with a breathing mask on and cuts on her face, a big gash on her forehead. She had grown up though, she no longer looked like the same girl. Her hair was shorter, darker, almost black but like pure silk. Her skin was slightly tanner and her features were that of a beautiful woman even with it cut up and bloody.

"Sir, I need you to leave," one of the men said and Edward shook his head.

"No, I know her. Please I just want to know she is okay," Edward told them. They looked at each other as they heaved her into the back and then the one man motioned for him to jump in back. Edward smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks," he told them and they nodded, closing the doors. Edward didn't worry about his family, he knew they would know where he was.

"What do we have here?" Another paramedic asked as he checked for a heart beat.

"Young woman, twenty to mid twenties. Looks like she was cut up pretty badly, most likely a concussion possible neck injury. She was lucky to have her seat belt on," the one who let Edward in said and Edward sighed, looking sadly at the woman he had left.

"Right."

"Sir do you know her name?" one asked and Edward looked at him and nodded. He was about to say Bella Swan but something Carlisle said earlier hit him and he changed his answer.

"Yeah, her names is Prue Halliwell, twenty-eight years old. We went to school together." The blond one, the one who let him in looked at him strangely.

"You don't look much older then twenty?" Edward looked at him and bit him lip thinking of his mistake. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah I'm older then I look. I'm twenty-six." it was a stretch but these days as long as you had the papers to back up the claim people would believe anything.

"Right. We'll be at the hospital in a moment Ms. Halliwell, hang on."

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait but last Sunday my grandfather died, it's been hectic and hard on my family. My grandmother and mother especially. I am back though. I don't know how often I can post right now but I'll do my best. I have chapter thirteen on Hell in our Eyes almost done and I think I may be focusing on this story for a bit because it is almost half complete anyways. The Sequel might be a while away though. I hope you all enjoyed this. Also Bella/Prue does look exactly like her mother, a young Shannon Doherty, like Prue on the show. She did look like Kristen Stewart as a Teenager though. I will be editing the last five chapter so if ya want to reread them then do so but it might be a few days before all of them are edited.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

**Preface: Charmed and Dangerous**

**Chapter 1: Climate Change**

**Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I**

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II**

**Chapter 4: Could it be?**

**Chapter 5: High school sweethearts**

**Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes**

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

**Chapter 8: Recendelence**

**Chapter 9: Battle Planes**

**Chapter 10: Source of all Evil**

**Chapter 11: Promises**

**Chapter 12: History Repeats**

**Chapter 13: Once Charmed**

_**Epilogue**_

**Chapter 6: Something wicca this way Comes.**

**~ 0 ~**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

**"Cullen, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I know," **

**"Bella?" **

**"You know them?" **

**"Yes. I, went to high school with them in Washington," **

**"Yeah, I'm great. Anyways I look forward to seeing these pieces. I guess I can expect you at my office tomorrow?" **

**"Actually Prue, these painting are rather large and can't be carried or fitted into the office or even the vaults because of the quantity and what we already have at the auction house. I told them you'd be more the happy to see them at your house." **

**"I understand thought if this is a inconvenience. We can meet at our house?" **

**"No, um I can pull some strings with Piper. She won't mind. Um we might have to house the paintings at P3 though," **

**"This has been great but I promised Phoebe I'd help her with the nursery while Coop was out of town. I'll call you tomorrow, and you can stop by the Halliwell Manor around three,"**

**"Phoebe, please calm down. I am on my way. The condo is just a few streets away now." **

**_'You are very sleepy Prue. Let it happen, you want to sleep,'_ **

**_'you want to sleep Prue,'_ **

**"Piper! Something is wrong with Prue..." **

**"Okay, we can fix this. Are you sure?" **

**_'That's your worse fear isn't Phoebe? To lose Prue, again?'_ **

**"Esme, Carlisle how was the appraisal?"**

**"I don't know how to say this but, we saw Bella tonight."**

**"We have to leave," **

**"We can't, the person responsible for the appraisal. Prue Halliwell? Well it turns out Bella is Prue Halliwell. I don't know if she has always been Prue Halliwell, or if she is in hiding as her or if we don't know something we should. Also her eyes confuse me. I could have sworn Bella's eyes were Brown, not Hazel," **

**"Alice what did you see?" **

**"I saw Bella, I think. She was beautiful but there was someone or something beside her whispering into her ear and then she fell asleep. Oh god, she was at the wheel, she's hurt!" **

**"I think I remember a sign, two miles..three miles from San Fran condos?" **

**"Excuse me! We are looking for a friend, we think she might have been one of the victims?" **

**"Sir, I need you to leave," **

**"No, I know her. Please I just want to know she is okay," **

**"What do we have here?" **

**"Young woman, twenty to mid twenties. Looks like she was cut up pretty badly, most likely a concussion possible neck injury. She was lucky to have her seat belt on," **

**"Right. We'll be at the hospital in a moment Ms. Halliwell, hang on." **

**~ 0 ~**

**This Time:**

**Normal Pov:**

It was almost thirty minutes after they arrived at the hospital when three women arrived. The oldest was possibly in late thirties, early forties. She had long brown hair with hints of red, and doe like brown eyes. They were shockingly similar to what Edward and the others were used to Bella having. She wasn't taller then 5'2 or 5'3. The other was maybe a few years younger, her late to mid thirties with slightly darker brown hair without the red which was curled and hung lose down her shoulders. Rosalie was the first to notice she was at least five months pregnant. She also had brown eyes, the same ones as the older girl. The youngest seemed to be a polar opposite though she had dark hair as well, which was wavy and passed her shoulders. She had the smoothest ivory skin, unlike the other two who had tanner skin. Her eyes were a olive brown color, slightly different from the other two girls and she could be no older then her early thirties maybe late twenties.

"Excuse me! We're looking for our niece, Prudence Halliwell," the oldest said as she stood at the front desk. The Cullens looked at each other and then to the three women. These were Bella's relatives? It would explain the resemblance if only lightly. Though that woman had called her Prudence, not Isabella. Edward could not get over how much things had changed. She was no longer the Bella he knew, and he wondered how this had happened. Had she always been Prudence Halliwell, or was it a alias she was hiding under? How were her eyes that beautiful hazel color he'd seen in Carlisle's mind and since when had her hair been so dark and black like. He didn't think the changes were bad, he found her new looks attractive, very much so, and he thought her name suited her better then Bella.

"Ma'am please calm down. We are doing everything we can for your niece. Please have a seat and a doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse told them and they nodded and walked closer to the Cullens. Alice got up quickly and the other followed after a second thought.

"Hello, your relatives of Bell...Prue?" Alice asked. The older one looked up and her eyes narrowed but she nodded none the less. Piper didn't know who these people were, but they seemed to beautiful, almost inhumanly so. She would not put it passed them to be some sort of demon or something not human. Phoebe was still beside herself with worry and Paige was fidgeting in her fear.

"Yes, I'm Piper Halliwell. These are my younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige," Piper replied, motioning to each of her sisters. Alice smiled and they all noticed that each had a P name, which was odd in itself.

"I'm Alice, these are my family. My adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. My adoptive brother, Edward. My boyfriend Jasper. My other brother Emmett and his girlfriend and my adoptive sister, Rosalie. We're friends of Bella's," Alice quipped in her usual hyper manner. She didn't realize she had called Prue Bella until Piper stood up in shock. Phoebe and Paige stood up along with her, both having realized these people were from Prue's past in one form or another.

"Bella? How did you know Prue's former name?" Phoebe asked, her eyes wide. Edward bit his lip and ran and hand through his hair. What could he tell them, that he had dated her, fallen in love with her and broken her heart in less then eight months?

"We knew her in Forks, we went to school together," Alice said, clearly not thinking about the fact non of them looked to be in their late twenties except for Carlisle and Esme. The sisters looked at the inhuman family and then Piper gasped.

"What did you say you last name was?" she asked. Carlisle blinked but shook his head.

"We didn't give it. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Ms. Halliwell." Piper blinked, her eyes narrowed even more. Though Prue did not know it she had Leo look into her past years ago. She had been worried about the young girl who seemed to be so sad. Leo had learned of her affair with the Cullens, a family of vegetarian cold ones – a breed of vampire. One they had not come across, and hopefully never would as they were harder to kill and vanquish, unless you were pyrokinetic which none of them were. She glanced at their golden eyes, a sure sign that they were not human and clinched her fist. How dare they!

Edward's head snapped up as he finally realized in his worry that like Bella he could not read their minds. It was blank but while he couldn't read that he could read their expressions and Piper, the oldest was shocked and angry.

"It's Mrs. and how dare you show up here! I know what you are, what you did to Prue, I assure you if I had it my way I'd vanquish your sorry asses!" Piper whispered to them harshly. Phoebe and Paige looked at her sister in shock and wounder. They had seen her mad before but not like this. Rosalie glared, how dare this human.

"How the hell do you know that? You just a stupid human," she snarled. Piper widened her eyes in shock before flicking her left wrist to the side towards the people. In the last few years her freezing power had expanded, just like It had been seen in the future were Pru was alive. She quickly unfroze the Cullens in the same move. They blinked and looked around, their mouths falling open.

"Piper, what the, you can't freeze the hospital!" Paige scolded. Piper waved her off.

"Paige is right, what if someone walks in, do you want another witch hunt to start. Because being burned at the stake once was good enough for me! Piper are listening to me?" Phoebe ranted. The two younger charmed ones did not notice that Piper had unfroze the Cullens.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked. Piper scuffed rolling her eye as she stared down the blond barbie.

"Who's the mortal now bitch?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head, she had seen a change in her older sister before but the last time she'd been this hormonal was before Melinda was born.

"Piper what is wrong with you? Are you pregnant again or something?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her sister, and blinked before rolling her eyes and looking back at the Cullens. Hoping her sister would drop it. Unfortunately this caught the Cullens attention and Rosalie especially began listening for another heartbeat on the older woman. It didn't take her long to find it.

"She is, I can hear the heartbeat," Rose answered Phoebe. Piper huffed and crossed her arms.

"Thanks for that Blondie, I was avoiding that for a reason." Paige looked her her oldest sister and put her hands on her hip.

"Why didn't you tell us, god Prue is going to be so upset. You should have said something before we went to save Melinda. If anything had happened to you or that baby, Prue would have blamed herself. Especially after what happened with her...well you know," Paige scolded. Piper sighed and nodded, she knew but she had not wanted to worry Prue. If things got too bad then they were out the power of three, with two witches out on maternity leave.

"Look Mrs. Halliwell we are all sorry for what happened back then. We only left Bella because we thought we were protecting her form ourselves. We miss her, we only want to reconect with our lost sister, and daughter. When Alice had her vision of Bella we simply rushed..." Phoebe cut the caramel haired vampire off.

"Wait, vision? One of you can have premonitions?" she asked. Alice moved forward and nodded.

"I guess you could call them that. I only get visions on decisions. Only of the future as well, if someone decides something and then changes their mind the future changes along with it." Phoebe nodded.

"That's a bit more complicated then my premonitions. I see the past, present and the future but they only change if I interfere with them directly," she told them and they looked at the pregnant witch in shock. They still didn't know what the three women were.

"What are you?" Jasper asked them. Paige smiled and shrugged.

"We're witches. Charmed ones to be exact." The Cullens looked at the three seemingly ordinary women in shock before nodding. If vampires and werewolves existed then why not witches? Carlisle narrowed his eyes and thought back to the dinner with Prue and her boss. Prue had talked to him in his head and she had heard his. Was she a witch as well? Edward looked at his father in shock, could it really be that his Bella was a witch?

"Is Bella as witch as well?" Carlisle asked.

"First off, her name is Prue. Second, yes she is a witch as well," Piper told them and it took them a few moment to process this. Sweet innocent little Bella... no Prue was a witch.

"So that was how she talked to me in my thoughts," Carlisle muttered.

"It's called Telepathy. It's one of her powers. We'll explain that latter. Right now I'd like to ask about Alice's vision before Piper's freeze wares off," Phoebe explained as they all finally realized it had been almost ten minutes since Piper froze everyone. Alice nodded and tried to recall everything she'd seen.

"I saw Bella...sorry Prue on the phone. She was driving somewhere and she appeared to be getting sleepy but what stuck me as odd was that someone was beside her whispering into her ear. He seemed almost like a ghost, see through," Alice said. The sisters looked at each other.

"It's definably demonic. What did the guy look like?" Piper asked. The part about demonic through them all for a loop, she couldn't mean Demons could she? Most the Cullens thought something along those lines but Alice nodded none the less.

"He was in all black, older looking." Phoebe felt her heart drop, it couldn't be could it? She knew Prue's worst fear, it was dying young, becoming her mother. It was obvious and it had been mentioned on a vanquish almost a year ago.

"Did he have white hair, bad teeth?" she asked. Alice nodded. Phoebe looked to Piper and Paige and they all groaned.

"Barbas." it was then the freeze wore off.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this chapter is so short but its late and I'm gonna get to bed. Also, yes I made Piper pregnant for a fourth time, though this is completely original baby, as in canon she only had Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Anyone who wishes to help with a name for the little girl - yes this one is a girl as well - please drop by a suggestion. Latter I'll start a poll to decide or simply decide myself. Not sure. The name does not have to start with a P considering none of her previous children have P name's except for Melinda who's full name is Prudence Melinda. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

**Preface: Charmed and Dangerous**

**Chapter 1: Climate Change**

**Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I**

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II**

**Chapter 4: Could it be?**

**Chapter 5: High school sweethearts**

**Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes**

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

**Chapter 8: Recendelence**

**Chapter 9: Battle Planes**

**Chapter 10: Source of all Evil**

**Chapter 11: Promises**

**Chapter 12: History Repeats**

**Chapter 13: Once Charmed**

_**Epilogue**_

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

**~ 0 ~**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

"**Excuse me! We're looking for our niece, Prudence Halliwell,"**

"**Ma'am please calm down. We are doing everything we can for your niece. Please have a seat and a doctor will be with you shortly," **

"**Hello, your relatives of Bell...Prue?"**

"**Yes, I'm Piper Halliwell. These are my younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige," **

"**I'm Alice, these are my family. My adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. My adoptive brother, Edward. My boyfriend Jasper. My other brother Emmett and his girlfriend and my adoptive sister, Rosalie. We're friends of Bella's,"**

"**What did you say you last name was?" **

"**We didn't give it. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Ms. Halliwell."**

"**It's Mrs. and how dare you show up here! I know what you are, what you did to Prue, I assure you if I had it my way I'd vanquish your sorry asses!" **

"**Piper what is wrong with you? Are you pregnant again or something?"**

"**She is, I can hear the heartbeat,"**

"**Thanks for that Blondie, I was avoiding that for a reason."**

"**Look Mrs. Halliwell we are all sorry for what happened back then. We only left Bella because we thought we were protecting her form ourselves. We miss her, we only want to reconnect with our lost sister, and daughter. When Alice had her vision of Bella we simply rushed..."**

"**Wait, vision? One of you can have premonitions?"**

"**What are you?" **

"**We're witches. Charmed ones to be exact."**

"**Is Bella as witch as well?"**

"**First off, her name is Prue. Second, yes she is a witch as well,"**

"**It's called Telepathy. It's one of her powers. We'll explain that latter. Right now I'd like to ask about Alice's vision before Piper's freeze wares off,"**

"**I saw Bella...sorry Prue on the phone. She was driving somewhere and she appeared to be getting sleepy but what stuck me as odd was that someone was beside her whispering into her ear. He seemed almost like a ghost, see through," **

"**He was in all black, older looking."**

"**Did he have white hair, bad teeth?"**

"**Barbas."**

**~ 0 ~**

**This Time:**

**Normal Pov:**

**San Francisco Hospital**

**Room 204:**

It was foggy, white, and in the middle of the room was a swing. The kind you saw on porches. Looking down Prue blinked as she saw she was in a white dress and was barefoot.

"Prue, come here Prue," a male voice spoke through the fog and Prue looked around. She looked in front of her and gasped as a tall man came forward. He was at least 6'2 with muscles and a nicely tanned skin tone. He had lighter brown hair which was spiked and laid back in style. His eyes were a sparkling blue. He wore all black, a black t-shirt, jeans, belt with a silver belt buckle and a long black trench coat. He had a smile on his face though as he motioned for her to sit beside him on the swing.

"Sam," Prue whispered. Sam smiled and Prue came forward, sitting beside him. Her eyes teared up as she saw him for the first time since he died.

"Hello, Prue." Prue fought back her tears. She couldn't break down now.

"You dead, I saw you die," Prue said. Sam nodded, chuckling.

"I am dead Prue, I've been dead. I'm here to help you get over your fear. You have to wake up, too help your aunts, your sisters defeat Barbas." Prue shook her head, not understanding what he was saying.

"Sisters? I don't have sisters Sam." Sam smiled.

"No, but you think of your aunts like older sisters. You shouldn't feel bad about that, they feel the same. You four have always been more like sisters, then niece and aunt. Phoebe's kids even call you Aunt, and so do the others. They just don't to your face," Sam told Prue who stared at him in shock. She smiled though. It was true, she did think of her aunts as older sisters. They were not that far apart in age really. Her aunt Piper was only fourteen years older, Phoebe was only twelve years older and Paige was only ten years older. There were many people with children that far apart in age.

"Barbas, who is Barbas?" Prue asked, trying to remember why the name sounded so familiar. Sam shook his head and sighed. He had to tell his love this gently. If he ever wanted to pass into the after life and be reborn like a whitelighter then he had a job too do and that to help the charmed ones defeat the new source.

"Barbas is a demon your aunts and mom have faced before. He keeps coming back. He is the demon of fear. He uses your fears against you. Yours is your afraid of dying young, like your mother," he explained and Prue sighed, nodding. Now she remembered, Barbas was in the Book of Shadows. He was powerful if he could keep coming back so many times.

"How is he back now?"

"The source brought him back with the help of someone else. I don't know who, the powers that be won't reveal this," Sam told her. Prue looked up at him in shock.

"The powers that be? But your a Darklighter, I thought you simply..." she trailed off and Sam chuckled.

"Were vaporized, soul and all? Normally, that is true but I did good before I was killed. Began to repent, I was on my way to becoming a Whitelighter believe it or not. You see Darklighters are not born evil, like a Whitelighter we were once human. We were corrupted by hate as a human before our death, but though very rare a Darklighter who grows a heart, humanity can work to become a Whitelighter. Because in that human life they were meant to do just that, but hate ruined that chance. When I died the Power that be came to me and told me that if I helped the charmed ones win this they'd allow my soul to be reborn on earth. Eventually." Prue nodded, she had never realized that and she sighed.

"Why do I have to leave again, why can't I stay here with you?" Prue asked. Sam smiled but shook his head.

"You have to go back. It's not your time, it won't be for a long time. Prue, listen to me you have to return, if not for me then for your aunts. For you new cousins," Sam told her. Prue looked up at him confused. Cousins? She only had one new cousin on the way and that was Phaedra, Phoebe's girl.

"What do you mean. Phoebe is only pregnant with one baby." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't mean Phoebe. Piper is pregnant as well, a little over three months," he explained and Prue's eyes widened. Piper had been pregnant? Why hadn't she told her before? Shaking her head she nodded. But a sadness soon swept over her. Placing a hand on her stomach she looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I tried to protect her. I lost her, it's my fault I was stupid." Prue was crying now as she tried to explain the lost of her baby, her Priyanka.

"I know Prue, and that wasn't your fault. That was hers – and I don't mean the baby, and you'll get revenge for that. But Priya isn't as gone as you think," Sam told his ex-lover. Prue looked at him shocked. What could he mean, that Priyanka's spirit was still with her? Nodding Prue took his hand in hers.

"Tell the sisters about the new source Prue, about the battle that is ahead of them. Also, don't be afraid to love him. He made a mistake but he does love you. I love you Prue, but I want you to be happy." Prue nodded and closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers and suddenly she awoke.

"Prue, thank god!" Phoebe said as she saw her nieces eyes flutter open. Prue gazed up at her favorite aunt and smiled. She began to move, to raise up on her own only to moan in pain. She felt like she had been run down with a bulldozer.

"Be careful, your still hurt," Piper said from her side. Prue nodded and rubbed her temples, wincing as she felt the bandages.

"When can I go home, why hasn't Leo or Wyatt healed me?" she asked as she adjusted to the light.

"To many witnesses, we can't risk exposure." Prue heard Paige say and she heard a female snort. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to the side, close to the door and gasped. It was obvious that Rosalie was the one to snort. She took in each of the Cullens one by one. She had already seen Carlisle and Esme, but the worry in their eyes was heartbreaking to her. They had been like parents to her in Forks and though she had been hurt and angry at them for leaving her like a bag of garbage she couldn't help but forgive the head of the family. Rosalie was still just as breath taking as before, her long curly blonde hair and deep guarded golden eyes that reminded her a bit of her own eyes but even harsher. At least she still let people in, even if it was only some. Emmett stood beside his mate, a grin on his face but after years of reading people she knew enough to know that he was worried by the way his eyes roamed over her.

Alice was next, and she almost chocked on her emotions upon seeing the black haired pixie. The girl who had been like a sister to her, and had left her like it was nothing. Not even a goodbye. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to scream and cry and throw things, to blow her to bits but all Prue could do was let tears leak from her eyes. She saw Jasper next to Alice, a look of pain on his face and she knew it was most likely from her emotions and she tried to shut them off. She did not want to hurt him, out of all of them she held no anger for the empath. He had a reason to leave, and reason to not say goodbye. He had never lied to her, just as Rosalie hadn't.

The last to enter her line of sight was Edward, and she shut her eyes as he did. She couldn't, she couldn't see him. Not now, not ever.

"Prue, honey open your eyes," Piper told her, rubbing her arm. Prue sighed and nodded, she had to face this now. No need to draw the inevitable out.

"What is he doing here?" she asked as she opened her eyes. Letting them harden a she took him in. He was just as beautiful, as handsome as he had been eight years ago but things had changed. He looked haggard, older almost. Like he had been depressed for a long time, he looked a bit like she had before Prue found happiness with Sam and a bit like Prue had after Sam and her baby died.

"They found you, you were in a car accident two nights ago," Phoebe said and Prue sighed. Shaking her head and using a wrapped hand, her right to brush back her black/brown hair.

"I'm sorry Bell..." Edward began but Prue cut him off with a raised hand and a glare.

"Do not call me Bella. My name is Prudence Halliwell, if you must speak to me use my name," she snapped, harshly. He blanched, this was his greatest fear, that he would lose her again. He realized as he stared into clear storm like hazel eyes that Bella Swan was no more. That she had never been and that it didn't matter. He was falling in love all over again, and he'd be damned If he let her get away twice.

"Prudence," he repeated. Prue sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's Prue, please. Now can you leave, I have to talk to my aunts about something," Prue told them and Piper looked at the Cullens and then back at her niece.

"Actually Prue, we might need them. They know we are witches. They don't know much more, like our powers or anything but they know about Barbas," she said. Prue nodded, she wasn't really surprised about this but then again they could be of help. Thinking about what Sam told her she sighed, he had to mean Edward. He wanted her to forgive him, after what he had done to her? She shook her head, it would take more then a simple sorry to erase eight years of pain.

"I see. Well lets get out of here. Call Leo or something and we'll leave." Piper nodded.

"Will you go sign Prue out Paige?" she asked and Paige nodded, leaving the room. Prue went to stand, and after a second began to fall to the ground. In a instant Edward was there to catch her and she looked up into his golden eyes. Eyes filled with hope and pain. Prue sighed, getting lost in those eyes. She remembered those eyes and as she closed her eyes and leaned against his cold stone chest she breathed in his scent. Honeysuckle, sun, and citrus, just as she remembered it.

"Prue?" she heard Phoebe mutter and a hand on her back. She raised up using Edward's forearm as support and nodded. Phoebe handed her a pair of flare wash jeans and a black shirt with see through elbow sleeves. A pair of her favorite black boots and a black underwear set. She nodded her thanks and Alice skipped over to help her to the bathroom. Before they got there though Prue turned in front of the pixie girl and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you Alice," she spoke into her hair. The height difference was almost laughable. Alice laughed into her shoulder, she was standing on her tip toes.

"I missed your more Prue," she said back and then dragged her lost sister into the bathroom and shut the door.

Edward sighed and ran an hand through his hair.

"That went well," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips and letting out a large breath. A few minutes latter Paige came back around the same time that Alice and Prue stepped out of the bathroom. Edward's eyes bugged out as he took in the vision of beauty before him. If she had been beautiful at seventeen she was even more of a vision today. Her hair was perfectly straight and touched a few inches passed her shoulders. It was almost pitch black and it would have been if it had not been for the brown/red, a almost mahogany highlight through out it which was more noticeable in the light. Her eyes were even more beautiful then the brown they once were and he wondered how she had changed so much.

"Prue, may I ask how your eyes are hazel?" Edward asked, his voice soft and light. He didn't wish to upset Prue anymore then she already was. Prue looked at him and shrugged.

"After I was born my grams put a small spell on me to hide my true appearance. Nothing drastic just my eyes and hair. This is what I truly look like, eyes and all," she explained and they nodded. Paige smiled and announced after a moment.

"Well, everything is settle your free to go. I got the car outside. We'll call Leo to heal your once we get home. Then we can discuss how to deal with Barbas." Prue nodded, but then shook her head. Looking at her aunts seriously. It was a look they knew well, not only from Prue but from her mother before her death.

"We have bigger problems then Barbas. Source of all Evil problems," She told them.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Well here is chapter seven. Not long before we hit the end but I have plans for a sequel. Anyways the poll for Piper's babies name is up. Please go vote so I can name the baby. I also think I should remind everyone of the Charmed children. Piper has Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and little unnamed baby. Phoebe has Payton, Pandora and Phaedra - who isn't born yet. Paige has the twins, Penelope and Patricia and her youngest, Henry Jr. Prue has Priyanka who unfortunately never made it to birth. Of course Sam revealed that Priya - short for Priyanka isn't as gone as she thinks. It's a surprise though. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Charmed and Dangerous: Table of Contents.**

**Preface: Charmed and Dangerous**

**Chapter 1: Climate Change**

**Chapter 2: Saving Melinda Part I**

**Chapter 3: Saving Melinda Part II**

**Chapter 4: Could it be?**

**Chapter 5: High school sweethearts**

**Chapter 6: Something wicca this way comes**

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

**Chapter 8: Recendelence**

**Chapter 9: Battle Planes**

**Chapter 10: Source of all Evil**

**Chapter 11: Promises**

**Chapter 12: History Repeats**

**Chapter 13: Once Charmed**

_**Epilogue**_

**Chapter 8: Recendelence**

**~ 0 ~**

**Previously on Charmed and Dangerous:**

"**Sam," **

"**Hello, Prue."**

"**You dead, I saw you die,"**

"**I am dead Prue, I've been dead. I'm here to help you get over your fear. You have to wake up, too help your aunts, your sisters defeat Barbas." **

"**Sisters? I don't have sisters Sam."**

"**No, but you think of your aunts like older sisters. You shouldn't feel bad about that, they feel the same. You four have always been more like sisters, then niece and aunt. Phoebe's kids even call you Aunt, and so do the others. They just don't to your face,"**

"**Tell the sisters about the new source Prue, about the battle that is ahead of them. Also, don't be afraid to love him. He made a mistake but he does love you. I love you Prue, but I want you to be happy." **

"**Prue, thank god!"**

"**Be careful, your still hurt,"**

"**I'm sorry Bell..." **

"**Do not call me Bella. My name is Prudence Halliwell, if you must speak to me use my name," **

"**I missed you Alice,"**

"**I missed your more Prue,"**

"**Well, everything is settle your free to go. I got the car outside. We'll call Leo to heal your once we get home. Then we can discuss how to deal with Barbas." **

"**We have bigger problems then Barbas. Source of all Evil problems,"**

**~ 0 ~**

**This Time:**

**Prue's Pov**

**Halliwell Manor:**

I sighed and shrugged my leather jacket off as we entered the manor. The Cullens were right behind us, Edward had been looking at me in pain and sadness the whole ride over and I had tried to keep myself from looking at him. I loved Sam, I did, but he was right. I loved Edward, and I always would, he was my soul-mate. Maybe in a perfect normal world Sam and I could have worked out but he had once said it best, he couldn't fight with an Eclipse. I hadn't understood then but I think he always knew we simply were not meant for each other. Of course this didn't mean I had to forgive Edward quickly, he had left me with eight years of pain, he had lied to me, let him sweat.

"Can we get back to the subject of the new source?" Piper asked as we entered the living room. I shook my head.

"No, lets back track and I can ask you why you never told us your were pregnant?" I tilted my head waiting for a answer. The Cullens stayed back, leaning against the walls somewhere or simply standing close together in Carlisle and Esme's case. Piper sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you. I knew after you lost Priyanka you were paranoid about us being pregnant and witches at the same time. After hearing about Priyanka and what happened just four days ago I didn't think it was the right time," Piper argued. I sighed, looking down and nodding. I could understand that, it probably wouldn't have been the best time. It wasn't now either, with a new source and bad guy unnamed things could get ugly.

"Wait who is Priyanka? Do you have another sister or aunt Prue?" Esme asked, genuinely curious. The sisters looked down and I looked at my second mother. Sighing I shook her head.

"Priyanka was my daughter, I miscarried late in the pregnancy – not that late but I still lost her. It's not something I like to think about," I explained and the female Cullens gasped and Esme looked almost in tears at the news. The men were shocked and Edward had a bit of every emotion in the rainbow going on.

"Oh...please the emotion steamroller is killing me," Phoebe said as she went to sit down. Prue helped her and then looked to Paige.

"Paige do we have anymore of that Empath blocking potion Future Chris brought in?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It's been over twelve years since then, but I can go look," Paige said.

"Empath blocking potion?" Jasper asked. I looked up at the honey blond, this was the first time he spoke. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's one of her powers. Phoebe is a Empath, she has premonitions and she can Levitate," I explained to them. They all looked shocked to know we had powers, though I knew they knew about Phoebe's premonitions. I just didn't realize they thought it was her only power.

"What about everyone else?" Carlisle asked. I licked my lips and shrugged.

"Piper can freeze time, and blow things up. Paige can Orb, glamour, heal – though it is a flighty power. It's hard for her to control because she's only half whitelighter – she can sense, and has telekenetic orbing."

"And you?" Edward asked.

"Telekinesis, Empathy, Premonition, Astral Projection, Freezing time, Telepathy, Cyrokenisis, and I can blow things up as well. I have more control of my Empathy then Phoebe because I have had it since I was in the womb. Even when it was bound I still had some of the effects of the power," I told them. They all looked at me in shock and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I have the most powers beside my cousin, Wyatt because I am the daughter of the oldest and most powerful Charmed one. My mother, Prudence Halliwell the first was considered the power of one. I inherited all the Charmed powers, Telekinesis, Premonition and Freezing time. Along with some of my own."

"Where is your mother now?" Rosalie asked.

"Dead. She died in 2001 in a demon attack," I told them.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said, shocking everyone. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Don''t be. If there is one thing I've learned about being a witch it's death comes for all witches and it's just a matter of time. It could be today, or tomorrow. Death waits for no one," I replied. They looked shocked, Edward simply looked worried. I knew why but I simply shook my head. Let him handle it, they were his emotions.

"I found some, I can make some more latter if it would help you or Jasper?" Paige turned the last part into a question. I knew she probably forgot his name, and I chuckled.

"If you could give it to the Cullens, I don't expect it will help if they can't keep it down though," I said sighing.

"That's the good thing about Potions Prue, cold ones can keep them down." a male voice said suddenly. The Cullens all turned and crouched, but I stood up and held up a hand, not only to stop them but so I could hold them back with Telekinesis. Leo looked on amused and I shook my head.

"Calm down guys this is Leo, our whitelighter and my uncle. Piper's husband," I told them. They calmed down and I released them from my hold. Paige walked over and gave each a potion, though it was not a full dose so they would need to come by more in a few days.

"Leo, where are the children?" Piper asked as she hugged and kissed her husband once quickly.

"There with your father, Henry had to go into work and Coop did as well," he said and the sisters nodded. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Right, Victor can handle them. So back to the real problem," I began but Leo beat me to it.

"The source of all Evil."we nodded, but then I shook my head.

"No, I think we need to handle Barbas first, maybe that bitch who is working for the Source."

"Actually Prue...I think you need to talk to Edward," Coops voice interrupted me. I looked at him in shock and then shook my head.

"What is this a cupid intervention!" I snapped, tossing my hands in the air. He smiled.

"Don't be like that Prue, you could feel his emotions before and you know what I can feel now. Don't shut love out Prue, Phoebe tried this and look where it landed her?" he said.

"In love with a Cupid?" I snarked. He smiled, and chuckled.

"Well, yeah but before that. The point is I didn't connect you two for it to be torn apart. That was all Edwards doing and now he needs to explain why. You need to reconnect somehow. Maybe not this instant but someday, if you plan to win this," he said and I sighed as he flashed away.

"Phoebe you need to put a leash on your husband," I told her and she simply smiled. Damn her, she also knew what was in my heart and that was simply because I didn't have the privilege of a empath blocking potion. I wasn't even sure it would work on Jasper, fully.

"Edward, I guess we should go talk." looking at my aunts who were smiling innocently, I glared. "Alone, in my room," I finished and grabbed Edward stone hand and began walking towards the stairs and towards my room. I looked back down the stairs as a second thought and yelled.

"Oh, and Piper you should tell Leo the news!" I ran up the stairs then, Edward behind me as I heard a loud oath from Piper. She'd get me back eventually for that, but for now I had bigger bats too fry.

**~ 0 ~**

**Normal Pov:**

Edward's mind was all over the place. He hadn't even thought she might have moved on before now, but hearing of her lost. He couldn't understand how she could function on a day to day basis. He had been a doctor before, and usually he dealt with OB work. It was easier for his bloodlust, and he had seen many stillbirths, and miscarriages and what they did to a woman. To see her so strong after that was a miracle to him, especially considering how big hear heart was. He felt his non-beating heart constrict as he felt her pull him into her room. Looking around he did not see the room of a seventeen year old and he almost expected that.

He was hitting himself mentally, reminding himself that Prue was not a teenager anymore, she was a twenty-eight year old woman with a career and obviously a lover.

"We should start at the beginning. Edward when you left it broke me. I was a zombie for so long. I don't know what I would have done if Leo had not come to help me," Prue began, shaking her head as those long suppressed memories came back to her. She had been avoiding this but then again she couldn't forever.

"I'm sorry Prue, I was only trying to protect you," Edward admitted and she looked at him with confusion.

"Protect me from what? I'm a witch Edward, the supernatural would have found me eventually." Edward winced, he wished had known that before. He wished he could rewind time and change it all. That he had never left her but he couldn't change the past.

"I thought you'd be better off without vampires in your life. It was the hardest thing I ever did, the hurt in your eyes as I lied to you..." He was stopped there as Prue gasped, placing her hand over his.

"You lied?" she asked, wondering if he meant what she thought he did. Edward looked at him and sighed, nodding.

"I did. I knew you wouldn't let me go if I didn't tell you those things. They were the worst of blasphemy. I knew after I left that if I wasn't damned to hell then I was now." Prue sighed letting her tears come then. Edward felt venom flood his eyes and wished he could cry as well but was content to pull her into his chest. Prue didn't stop him, she had no strength too but then again she didn't want to. Her heart had burst open from suppressed pain and she wanted comfort, and she had missed Edward so much. She would always love Sam but she knew, even he knew they were not meant to be. Even Coop had admitted this.

"Why, why couldn't you just talk to me?" Prue asked as he sat on the end of the bed and pulled her down on his lap. She banged her closed fist on his chest, regretting it as her bandaged hand throbbed. Edward heard her hiss of pain and took the wrapped him in his stone one, pulled it too his mouth and kissed it, hoping to help her pain.

"I was stupid, I just kept thinking of what would happen if Jasper had gotten to you. I acted on impulse, I regret it everyday. I understand though, that you've moved on," he said, and Prue sniffed and looked up with beautiful sad hazel eyes.

"What do you mean, I haven't moved on?" she asked. Edward blinked, he didn't understand. She had to have moved on if she had been pregnant.

"But your baby..." he trailed off and Prue closed her eyes, smiled and shook her head.

"No, Sam and I did love each other but we were never meant to be together forever. Sam died a few days before I miscarried. I've been alone since," she replied. Edward smiled sadly at Prue, he didn't want to be relieved that she was not with someone else but he was.

"I love you Prue, I did when you were seventeen and I do now. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I never meant to. I'll understand if you can't forgive me," Edward spoke as he ran a hand over the right side of her face. Prue sighed, she had missed this, she had missed his touch.

"I love you as well. We might not be able to get to were we were before as fast, but I don't want to lose you again," Prue whispered to him and leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. It didn't last long but what did happen was both there heart filling up with love. The holes that had been present for eight long years slowly began to close over and happiness was brought back into Prue and Edward's lives. Pulling away, Prue laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Wondering just how long she would have to nap, before her sisters, her aunts burst into the room.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Okay guys, I am aware some of you are against Prue and Edward getting back together but this story was always meant to be a E/P Paring. I just don't like to have a instant forgiveness thing, it might be a bit soon but I needed to have everyone realize that Sam is not coming back. Yes someday he will be reborn but not as a Whitelighter. He will be human and one day a future whitelighter. I hope that cleared up that misconception. The poll for Piper's baby is still open for a day or two and before long we will find out what the deal is with Priyanka and what Sam meant about her not being as gone as everyone thinks. **


End file.
